Lady Downton
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: A Member of Team Arrow has a secret. She is part of a world that no one seems to think she belongs. Now, that specific member has to chose family or team? Uphold a family tradition that has been passed down from generations to generations. Now, Felicity has to chose to bow before the Queen of England or the Queen and Guardian of Starling City? What will the choice be, read to find!


_**Hello! I'm so sorry i haven't been upload but i have been writing new stories and new chapters. College, mental health, health and family have been keeping me busy.**_

 _ **I won't go into details about my troubles here since it's a new story and new unknown people will read it, i don't want to scare them, ahahahaha.**_

 _ **I will post on my main profile though updating my followers (whoever cares and still follows me).**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this really weird idea of a story i came up with. I recently joined Downton Abbey's fandom and i always wanted to write about Master George's generation and the following one leading up to what will happen if Downton Abbey was in our time. And because i'm a sucker for crossovers this baby was born!**_

 _ **I want to warn you it's a very AU story and a lot of OCs are popping here and there, in the next chapter i will have make a sort of geneological tree to help you understand and post it before this chapter or after i will see what i can do.**_

 _ **With this chapter i would suggest the following songs to be listened to in the order they appear;**_

 _ **1) Chrysilia - Et In Arcadia Ego**_

 _ **2) Nick Jonas, Robin Schulz - Right Now**_

 _ **3) Charlie Puth - Betty Boop Dubstep Verson and Without it whichever you like.**_

 _ **4) Konoba - On Our Knees Ft. R.O**_

 _ **Without anymore delay...**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Lady Donwton**_

I spent half of my life between lavishing lifestyle and…Las Vegas… It would either be a ball with the English Prime Minister or a neighborhood barbeque.

That is how my life always been. Of course I never really thought that my life could be anything but that. It can be of course.

I was born with the name Clementine Ann Crowley.

My grandpa's name was Master George Crowley, the son of Lord Matthew Crowley and Lady Mary Crowley-Talbot, he was the grandson of the 7th Earl of Grantham, caretakers to Downton Abbey. Grandpapa George had fought World War 2 and once the war ended he married a woman named Lady Ann Fanning daughter of 5th Earl Henry Fanning and Lady Helena Henley in 1954. They met in the war Grand-mama Ann was a nurse during the war.

As for great grand-aunt Edith or as I was instructed by my nanny to call her Lady Hexham because she was the 7th Marchioness of Hexham and her husband, grand-uncle Herbert, Marquess of Hexham where she lived in Brancaster Castle where I would spent my first summers as a child along with my many cousins and siblings. Grand-aunt Edith had a daughter named Marigold and she was my favorite grand-aunt! Grand-aunt Marigold married an American soldier during WW2 and they moved to Brancaster Castle and she became the 8th Marchioness of Hexham when great grand-Aunt Edith and her husband died of old age.

As for great grand-uncle Thomas Branson and his daughter grand-aunt Sybil were living with us in Downton Abbey until grand- aunt Sibil buried her dad and moved to Ireland and opened a hotel there on her own. At some point she opened a hotel in Boston where she met with the manager of the Boston hotel and after a few fights and extreme tension they got together and soon married.

Grand-aunt Sibyl had two kids, Uncle Tommy and Aunt Esme who both got married and started a family but chose to leave UK and they established themselves in Sweden.

Grandpa George became 8th Earl of Grantham and his wife became Countess of Grantham in 1956. When my dad Marcus Crowley was born he became the Master Marcus and then they had four more kids Helen-Margarita, Violet, Cora and Mathew (Matty or Matt).

Dad in 1980s went to Ireland to study History and Anthropology, his passions when he met a girl by the name Andrea O'Ceallaigh and they fell in love and got married in 1987 when my grandpa George died and my dad became 9th Earl of Grantham and his wife became Countess. In 1988 they welcomed their first child, me, named me Clementine Ann Crowley. Then when I was ten years old in 1998 my dad sat me down and told me a story.

The story was that mama and papa had just survived an assassination attempt and they had to send me and my siblings to America to my great grandma's family in New York under the last name Levinson.

My siblings, Josephine, Marcella and the twins Isadora and Andrew and I were separated in New York. I went with grandma's nephew's granddaughter, Aunt Donnalina (Donna) Levinson and her husband, Unlce Noah Smoak in Las Vegas Nevada where Aunt Donna and Uncle Noah decided not to rely on family money and make their own, Aunt Donna started waitressing tables until Uncle Noah found teaching jobs for both. Aunt Donna became the Professor Donna Smoak of Genealogy and Uncle Noah the Professor of Computer Science at the local university. The waitressing job of Aunt Donna paid for the first apartment we got. Then Uncle Noah decided to use his skills to create a new ID for me and my siblings. So I took the name Felicity (as a homage to my British ancestry) and Megan (as a homage to my American ancestry) and Smoak as to pass as their daughter.

In 2000 Aunt Donna gave birth to a baby boy and named him Mark because I chose the name and I became his unofficial godmother and when he was baptized the Priest found it weird why I would be my brother's godmother but when we explained to him that I wasn't really Uncle Noah's and Aunt Donna's daughter he pitied me and praised me.

When I was twelve years old I decided to look up what happened to my family and suddenly suppressed memories appeared that made me have nightmares. Uncle Noah took me to a colleague who taught Psychology and I attended many sessions, Doctor Gingham was aware of who I was the moment I stepped into his office because he was born in Yorkshire where I was born and knew my family.

I remember he called me Milady, it was the first time, that I remembered being called by my royal status and I kinda panicked. I failed to curtsy and fell flat on my butt which was enough to make everyone in the room laugh including me.

When I was eighteen in 2006 I got accepted in MIT and at the same time my Uncle Noah got arrested by FBI for forging illegal IDs for me and my siblings…it was a disaster! I testified before the court telling them my story of how men broke into my home and shot my nanny and one butler before they tried to shoot me and my siblings before the police and my real dad stopped them. I told them how before they broke into my house they tried to have my parents assassinated and my aunts and uncle and their families all in one week!

When they asked me why I didn't know the answer…

Why did they want my family dead?

The answer…their political views…they weren't bad views quite the opposite actually. They wanted peace and they were very open to everything even sexual orientation something that didn't sit well with the rest Lords and Ladies we were associated with…but I never thought they would take it so far as to hire assassins and have us killed!

It was dumb and petty in my eyes what they did.

When I told them that my aunt Helen-Margarita was part of the British LGBTQ+ Community and she was trying to help the Irish LGBTQ+ Community to raise up the court laughed at me but I didn't. I got angry.

My aunt Helen-Margarita was the first Lady to be openly bisexual and she even had 'married' her lover, Anastasia in a family ceremony on her birthday. I loved my aunt Anastasia and their adoptive kids, Callie and Nathan. I thought that was normal…it was my normal and I hated how the court was laughing at me, at my family!

Soon in a week FBI let Uncle Noah free because they didn't want to cause a controversy between UK and US or make mine and my siblings' fake deaths more known than they were because if they did that they were giving us up to the assassins by allowing news and media coverage get the whole trial to the public.

Soon enough I went to MIT and Aunt Donna and Uncle Noah reassured me that the whole FBI had erased his arrest and burn the court files in order to make the whole ordeal like it never existed!

In MIT I met a boy by the name Thomas he wasn't a student really he had a girlfriend in MIT and so it happened to be my roommate. Dalia and Thomas were going strong as Thomas was studying Business in the nearby college and many times we, all of us, would study mine and Dalia's dorm for hours on end!

I felt this weird connection with Thomas, not a romantic one but a brother-sister one so much that one night I told them who I really was in hope that they wouldn't find it weird if I asked for Thomas' hair sample to test it…and I was indeed right! Thomas was my cousin who was also 10 when he and his twin along with his older siblings were sent away from Yorkshire. His parents, aunt Violet Crowley and uncle Connor King gave Thomas to Connor's cousin Rebecca in Starling City, US just as when I was taken in New York. Aunt Violet pleaded Malcolm and his wife to keep his first and middle name as it was and just change his last name. So Thomas Arthur King was named Thomas Arthur Merlyn.

Awesome!

That made Dalia, Thomas and I start searching for our families with Aunt Donna's help. Pretty soon we had managed to find them and we reunited in Yorkshire the summer after my graduation from MIT.

Scotland Yard had happily informed us that they had managed to apprehend the entire organization and the Lord and Lady who had hired them and tried to have all killed a few months prior our reunion. It took them a decade and four years to do that! But all of us were glad we were safe, raised with love and able to meet again.

Of course my baby brother and sister, Andrew and Isadora, were 13 years old now and still confused as hell but we promised the older siblings to guide them through it all.

Andrew and Isadora chose to return to Sacramento and Vancouver where they were raised to finish school and be with their friends but they had started to try to develop a relationship with mum and dad.

As for the older children it was easier…at least for me. Josephine who was eight when it all happened she was kinda cold towards mum and dad at first but a week in she broke down and told me, mum, dad and Marcella how angry she felt growing up and how much in trouble she caused for her foster parents. She told us how Aunt Riley Levinson and Uncle Robert Forbes had died in a car crush when she was fifteen and from then on she bounced from foster home to foster home. She got emancipated at eighteen and decided to legally change her name to Ella Crowley instead of Estella Forbes. Then she joined the FBI and when she heard about Noah's case she got scared and didn't make contact. She told me she had sneak in court and saw me testifying. It was enough for her to start looking for the men who caused all of us to be separated.

She became the lead Agent in that case and she helped Scotland Yard to bring them down without allowing them to connect who she really easy. She was surprised when I, Donna, Dalia and Thomas knocked on her door in Washington, DC.

We hugged her tight and she joked how she had tried and failed to stop speaking with British accent.

Marcella then told us how she had grown up in a family full of cooks and Navy soldier. Aunt Brigit Levinson and Uncle Jackson Heywood were a very unique couple, polar opposites, yet in sync like no other had seen. They had three kids and her. She grew up being called Jennifer Heywood, Jen for short. Aunt Brigit was a caterer and Uncle Jackson was in the Navy. She moved constantly and that was why it was so difficult for me and Aunt Donna to track her down. Marcella was nine years old when we got separated and now she was in the Navy as Petty Officer Third Class, married for three years to a School Math teacher named Ash Collins and they had a one year-old boy with the name Mark, after our dad, and she was now pregnant in her three months along with a baby girl they would name her Janet Phillies. They were stationed in Nevada and when we found them on my second year in MIT Aunt Donna and I were surprised when we found out how close we had been yet we were unaware of each other. When we met she told us that she had told her superiors about who she really was and they accepted her so when we asked for her and I told them my real name the guard at the gate of the base had smiled and said;

"Finally she found you!"

I was surprised when her husband bowed to me and called me for the second time in my life "Milady".

And the luck didn't stop there. When we found them they were almost packed up because they were moving to Little Creek, Virginia.

Thank the Lord, all of us every sibling and cousin got along great, yes it took us a few days to be accustomed of each other's presence and our parents' presence but soon enough and by the end of summer we acted like what I imagined our ancestors would whenever they would attend balls and luncheons. Of course we got to meet our cousins from Sweden too but they didn't stayed long. Cousin Isabel was managing the hotel in Boston and couldn't say long and Cousin August (Auggie) was managing the hotel in Ireland and his online company which was translating online books in three languages, English, Swedish and Danish and making them into PDF form and selling them. He stayed longer than Cousin Isabel but he worked a lot so we didn't get to see him much. Our relationship wasn't that warm…I don't know why. I had clicked with Cousin Isabel instantly. That is why in the future I had promised to come by Boston to spent a weekend with her and her partner, Michelle.

Once I returned to US I found a letter from QC in Starling City and soon enough I and Thomas with Dalia took the plane. They helped settle in and introduce me to Thomas' foster parents…I didn't like Malcolm…unfortunately I didn't get the chance to meet Rebecca, Thomas's and mine aunt, she had passed away.

During my first year in QC things were normal but Thomas and Dalia weren't so good relationship wise. They started having fights and Thomas was standing Dalia up on their dates so often it was a joke between me and Dalia we would say "I'm Tomed" when we wanted to say that our periods were late or friends stood us up.

Dalia and Thomas one day appeared in my apartment in the middle of the night to tell me the news of Thomas' best friend being alive and back from being stranded on an island. Thomas behavior had changed over the years from silly and funny guy to a worried and depressed when his best friend was presumed dead. Of course didn't help his situation when he found out his heritage and all…

As far as I am aware Thomas never told Malcolm that he had reconnected with his family in England but when Dalia told me that she and Thomas found Rebecca's diaries in the attic and read them all they learnt that Malcolm had no idea of Thomas' actual Royal status. Malcolm thought that Thomas was adopted from a foster home and that he was Rebecca's best friends' son who they adopted after they tragically died.

Such information gave Thomas the idea, Malcolm's money had no heir and if Malcolm ever died Thomas was written in the papers as his son but now that he reclaimed his Royal status as Lord Thomas King, heir to the Mayfield Castle in Glasgow, Scotland and future 6th Earl of Mayfield. He had no claims to Merlyn's estate. That forced him legally to contact his best friend's girlfriend Laurel Lance. That caused Thomas and Laurel to spent quite some time together and to develop some sort of friendship and support system since both of them had lost their deal Oliver. Dalia though didn't like that, not necessarily Laurel Lance, but the close friendship bothered her…she felt that something else was going on. She had met Laurel over lunch, she had told me, and Laurel was anything but bitchy, she was kind and compassionate; she held a conversation very well and Dalia liked her but the weird feeling had already started and Dalia couldn't shake it.

So, as a good friend, tried to distract her from it by spending as much of my free time with her, we visited Cousin Isabel in Boston two weekends in the row and went out for dinner and lunch almost every day. One day I had decided to take her with me and some colleagues to a girls night out at a bar downtown that is when we saw Laurel and Thomas talking and drinking when Thomas leaned in and kissed Laurel on the lips. In the other end of the room stood us and Thea Queen who had gasped along with us at the mere sight of it.

I was so angry at my cousin! How dare he! Dalia was approved by our family and she was great! I would have loved her to be my cousin in law! To be Countess of Mayfield and to be my close ally and friend since I as an elder daughter I was the future 1st Countess of Grantham without marriage…of course my husband, whoever he may be, will become Count of Grantham but he will be no Earl, our son will be the next Earl in line.

I held Dalia as she cried in my shoulder as we hugged in the bathroom while Thea Queen and I comforted her.

"How could he do this to me! Our relationship had its problems but there was no ground for him to cheat on me!" Dalia had cried and asked herself and us over and over again over the course of the night. My colleagues had long left us, they didn't want to get into this drama, and I never spoke to them again of course.

Thea Queen on the other hand in this night became our friend.

The next day Thomas and I had a fight over what he did and we stopped talking for four years. We didn't speak and on family gatherings I brought Dalia with me and he brought some bimbo with him. Thea of course had no idea of mine or Thomas' Royal status until one day Dalia and I were talking how we were invited to the Queen's grandson's wedding and what was the dress code when Thea overheard my conversation and found out.

She thought I was lying but I promised to take her to the next family gathering but not now at this so high society- covered by the media gathering.

Of course in QC I was known as Felicity Megan Smoak not Lady Clementine Ann Crowley.

I made good on my promise to Thea and took her to my cousin Emmalin's wedding, Lady Emmalin King was Thomas' youngest sister and she was getting married to her Oxford Professor boyfriend in a June wedding in Ireland. Needless to say I made her swear not to say anything to anyone and soon she and Dalia were my plus ones for all the events.

Let's fast forward to four years later and Thea's brother was found alive.

That rocked Thea's, Laurel's and Thomas' worlds. I wasn't that effected to be honest but I was there for Thea and I made sure to contact Thomas to let him know I was willingly to let our feud go and be there for him if he needs me. He had accepted and he apologized profoundly to Dalia and me for days on end. Dalia by now had found another boyfriend and she was over him but still it helped her to hear him confess and ask for forgiveness.

I had met Dalia's boyfriend, Stephan, but they weren't as compatible in my eyes as Dalia and Thomas were. It took me weeks to warm up to him to be honest, but he is a nice stand up guy. Also, I did a background check on him just to be safe.

With people around me gushing over Oliver Queen's return I felt a weird peace of mind that helped me catch up on my workload and hand in projects earlier than I normally would. In general my life was weirdly in sync with my inner self that I took advantage of it up to the point it end abruptly when I found Oliver Queen bleeding in my car and asking for help.

That made my life swirl so quickly that I instantly felt a nauseas feeling and this unavoidable need to puke.

Of course that was the only beginning and I regret to inform all of you that this was the beginning of very bloody adventures.

Oliver Queen was the Hood. The type of person that my mother and father had warned us about to be careful because they felt as if history was repeating itself…the assassins called themselves vigilantes and tried to get us all killed!

Just when Oliver came around and welcomed me into his team the only thing I wanted to do was to run away from him and whatever this meant but Walter, my boss, got captured and I wanted to find him.

So I stuck around.

A few months after we found Walter the Undertaking took place and that is a story I wanted to get into more details.

I don't know why I was drawn into that type of life, in my head I wanted to get out after Walter was found but in real life I had started something…Oliver and Diggles started changing behavior wise…they became lighter…and I felt bad to leave them, both men had dark past and I was the one bringing the lighter behavior. I helped as much as I could both morally and mentally.

After I managed to find the second earthquake machine and helped Detective Lance deactivated I got a call from Laurel Lance asking me if I knew where Thomas was. Thomas had given her my number in case she wanted him in order to be in the middle when they meet so he won't kiss or sleep with her again especially after Oliver's arrival of course that didn't work and now they were dating but the phone number had stayed in my phone.

"No, he hasn't." I said worried as I felt the turmoil of the ground and run out of the Foundry and into the chaotic streets towards Laurel's work place and saw her out with Detective Lance and her friend, I still don't know her name, and she told me that Thomas was trapped inside.

I had to save the future of Mayfield.

That was my only thought as I ran inside and saw Oliver looking at me shocked as Thomas was hurt.

"Help me lift it up!" I yelled at him ignoring how Thomas called me Cousin Cammie.

We managed to pull it off him and I saw that he was impaled near the chest and I instantly knew that if I pulled it out he would bleed faster to death but I needed to take my chances. I ripped my skirt and took off my shirt as I instructed Oliver to pull him up in one go. Once that was done I quickly put my clothes covering the wound both at the front and back of his chest then I looked at Oliver's attire and asked him to give me his quiver's handle and he did I tied it diagonally around Thomas making sure there was pressure on the wounds. I told Oliver to leave before anyone saw us and I walked out with Thomas in my arms.

I had saved the future of Mayfield!

Ha! It was ironic, if I could travel to the past and say to the Thomas grandpa that the Earl of Mayfield with be saved by the Earl of Grantham he would have laughed and then locked me in an asylum. Because before Thomas' parents' wedding and courtship we didn't get along with them…for generations with the Earl of Mayfield's family.

Thomas was taken to the hospital and put under pill induced coma in order for his injured muscles can be healed and not put under pressure.

I remember going back to the Foundry limping because I felt that my leg was in pain but the adrenaline had dulled it down when I saw how bad it was…I had a nail in my front calve which freaked me out so when I found Oliver and Diggs in there watching the damages I told them to take it out and help me with patching up.

"How did you know where I would be?" Oliver asked me once the whole thing was done.

"I got a call from Detective Lance asking if I was safe and when I told him no he told me where he was so I joined him." I lied easily and then I saw Diggs studying me.

"Why when Tommy saw you called you Cousin Cammie?" Oliver pressed on and I sighed.

"My money are going to hallucinating…maybe he confused me with his cousin, the cement block must have been cutting his oxygen circulation and of course the impaled chest couldn't have been helping his case." I said serious and they looked at me.

"How did you know how to treat his wounds? Oliver described how easy it was for you to do that…you seemed calm under pressure and I witness the same reaction from you when Oliver first brought you down here." Diggs point out. And I knew I was halfway busted.

So I decided to tell them the truth. When I found out that my sisters were one in the Navy and the other in FBI I decided to take up first aid classes which resulted in me being top of my class and the professor there sign me up for paramedic training and when I told him about my sister Marcella being a Petty Officer Third Class in US Navy he pulled some strings of his and I found myself diploid along with my sister as a combat nurse…I spent an entire summer in battlegrounds patching up soldier after soldier and civilians.

So I took a deep breath and explained;

"I have two half sisters, Stella and Marcella, Stella is in FBI and Marcella is a Petty Officer Third Class in the Navy and when I learnt that I decided that I needed to know some basic medicine care in case anyone came home one day with injuries from a mission or deployment. So I took up so first aid classes which resulted in me being top of my class and the professor there sign me up for paramedic training and when I told him about my sister Marcella being a Petty Officer Third Class in Navy he pulled some strings of his and I found myself diploid along with my sister as a combat nurse…I spent an entire summer in battlegrounds patching up soldier after soldier and civilians. I also learnt how to defend myself pretty good courtesy of my sisters before the deployments." I told them the truth…except the half sisters part, we were full blooded sisters and I wouldn't change it for the world!

They stare at me shocked as Oliver huffed.

"I didn't see that in my background check." He said as he tried to stomach the new info.

"It was my personal life why would it be in a background check?" I asked him slightly mad.

"Because I never saw anything about siblings…except a little brother." Oliver said and I nodded.

God! If you knew the truth you wouldn't be able to believe it!

I had excused myself and went home to rest and heal.

I remember how Aunt Violet and Uncle Connor visited me and Thomas right after they learnt about the Undertaking and the damage it had cost. They donated money into getting the city re-built. And of course they couldn't stop babying me and Thomas.

Thea had called Uncle Noah and Aunt Donna but they couldn't come because my godson Mark was ill with pneumonia but they Skyped me twice a day making sure I was alive. Mark by now was a fifteen year old angry teen that made me want to slap him in his head upwards because he got himself into so much trouble with kids at school. Uncle Noah told me how he got sick by jumping from the roof of some kid's house naked while it was snowing into a frozen pool!

Thea was almost all the time with me dragging her boyfriend Roy and friend Sin with her in my house. Of course Roy and Sin got the version of events that we met through a friend and Sin and him believed it.

Until they walked on me and my aunt and uncle talking about me and my future husband.

"My dear you have to think of the line of succession! You have to stop putting yourself in harm's way, both you and Thomas, almost died! The future heirs of Scotland's and England's! You are not staying another minute in US! You are returning back home and you take over, you as Countess of Grantham and Thomas as Earl of Mayfield and once that is settled you must found spouses!" Aunt Violet lectured me as Thea sat by my side nodding.

"Your aunt is right, Felicity! You are not just Felicity anymore, you have a duty and as far as I know it's pretty important. Besides, you could have died! And don't get me started on Thomas." Thea said angrily and I sighed too tired as I tried to seat up in my own bed.

"Lord Thomas, young miss!" Aunt Violet scolded Thea who chuckled and nodded.

"Right, your ladyship, I'm sorry." Thea apologized and sent a pointing look at me before she curtsied and walked out of my room leaving me with the sharks.

"I know what my duties are! But I have siblings who can take over if something happens to me!" I pointed out and Uncle Connor laughed humorlessly.

"Yes, with one in Afghanistan getting shot at and the other in secret mission God knows where! All of you three, chose such dangerous profession that if you were back in England you would have been forbidden from choosing!" Uncle Connor said angrily as he too walked out and I groaned.

"We wouldn't have been exposed to such jobs if assassins hadn't tried to kill us, Uncle Connor!" I yelled angrily after him as I limped out of my room only to find Roy and Sin standing outside my room ready to knock. They were gaping at me in shock.

Then Uncle Connor turned to me and looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Don't you think I don't know! I remember clear as day how in the dead of night we sent all of you away! Into the unknown! Your mothers' and fathers' cried and worried for you for a decade and half! I worried for my own children, nieces and nephews for a decade and half! I couldn't sleep a wink in the nights! My dear, Clementine, when you take the title you have to protect the line of succession that is lesson number one. And if the succession is linked to your own physical health then it's priority!" He yelled at me and with every word he walked closer to me and tears clouded his eyes.

"Sacrifice is lesson number two, Uncle Connor." I said through tears too as he hugged me and I started crying.

Thea stood by Roy's side and nudged him that it was their queue to leave us alone and they did.

If I only knew what Roy had done…

Oliver after the Undertaking had left and Diggs and I decided to take a break from Team Arrow and focus on our lives for awhile.

I went with Thomas to Yorkshire and Scotland because my mum was sick and we had a lot of things to be taken care of in case my mother's conditioned worsened.

I got the news that if I was giving the title of Countess I wouldn't be allowed to be Felicity Smoak. I could either be Countess Clementine Ann Crowley or Felicity Smoak IT.

Got really frustrated with the news and so did Thomas since the same went for him.

My dad had arranged a range of balls and social events in order to find us husbands since I and Thomas were the only ones who weren't in a relationship! Heck even Isadora and Andrew had a girlfriend/boyfriend!

I found it really silly and offensive how 1850s of him it was to arrange such events but nonetheless I enjoyed myself and got to meet more Lords and Ladies that under other circumstances might have been my best friends in school.

I felt I was in an alternative universe those days.

Then reality crashed in when Diggs called me asking if I could help him find Oliver and I obeyed. It took me two months to finally find him in Lian Yu where Diggs and I found him after an epic jump from an airplane.

Let's fast forward a few months in, Oliver is back and everything seems to be doing great…well except the company…but I don't care much about it I care about the people in it.

Okay that sounds like some politician crap...oops!

I stood up and I watched as now our new members of the team Roy and Sara were training with Oliver and Diggs when they started talking about scars and I felt left out. Just then my phone rang and it was Thomas phone number, Thomas hadn't return to US because he had decided that his future was Scotland and Mayfield. Thomas had told me during my "me" time that Laurel had cheated on him with Oliver and for that I didn't like him….well I did like him but at the same time i didn't….i'm confused at this point.

I picked up the phone and I walked out the phone showed my dad's number.

"Papa? What is going on?" I asked my dad and I only heard sobbing.

"Your mum just passed away." Dad said and once those words were uttered I started getting dizzy. As I walked inside the Foundry not trusting random people to call an ambulance when I looked at Sara and Oliver kiss when I slammed to the ground.

 _ **General POV**_

 _ ***THUD***_

Oliver and Sara gasped as they looked at Felicity's limp body.

They grabbed her and put her on the floor as Diggs looked at the phone as he retrieved it from the floor;

"Papa" Diggs read out in confusion then heard a voice saying something and Diggs put it on speaker.

"Clementine? Sweetheart? Are you there? Did you hear me? You are not an heir anymore, my child, you are the Countess now. It's all over the news, my dear!"

Everyone in the team looked confused and weird out. But then the line went dead.

A few minutes passed when a text was sent by the same contact with the name "Papa". The text it wrote;

" _ **Clementine Ann Crowley you might be the Countess now but I'm still your father and you ought to have an answer me when I speak!"**_

Then they looked at Felicity who was still limp.

"What happened to her?" Oliver asked confused.

"She fainted." Sara said serious as she held Felicity's hand in comforting manner.

"Then we wait for her to wake and give answers then. Put her feet upwards though and I'll bring orange juice from the bar and some crackers of salt chips for her she wakes up." Oliver said as he walked upstairs to the bar.

 _ **One Hour Later:**_

Salty chips and orange juice were sat there while they sat around Felicity's limp body and waited on her.

When another text arrived:

" _ **Come on, Cammie now you chosen not to speak to me? Is it because I sided with cousin Thomas over the matter? You do know Lady Carmen's son is perfect of a husband and he would make an excellent Earl!"**_

"Is he talking about the British Royalty?" Diggs asked confused as he read it out loud and everyone just shrugged without taking their eyes off Felicity.

 _ **Half an hour later:**_

Another text arrived quicker than the other one. It read;

" _ **Clementine, answer me please because we just learnt that the Queen is coming to your succession ball."**_

"As in the Queen of England?" Oliver asked intrigued now.

Oliver's background check never showed anything that would link her to the royal family of England.

 _ **In Felicity's head:**_

 **Felicity stood in the Foundry as she breathed in and out as she tried to fathom that her own mother was dead.**

" **She is dead." She breathed in and out as she slide down hugging her knees and going into panic mode.**

" **Yep!" A younger version of Felicity said as her brown hair hanged in her shoulders.**

" **Oh! Boohoo! Your mommy died!" Sara appeared and Felicity jumped up and she looked at her hurt.**

" **I thought you were my friend Sara!" She exclaimed offended.**

" **Nope. I am not your friend. Oliver is my friend. You are just in the way." Sara said and Felicity looked hurt.**

" **Leave then. No one is holding you in the team." Felicity exclaimed at her and she sighed as she walked out but she was stopped by her ten year old version who curtsied at her presence.**

" **Where is mommy?" Her younger self asked her and Felicity cried as she kneeled before the girl.**

" **Mommy is dead." Felicity choked and she sighed as she looked at the floor. Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder as she turned to her left she saw Dalia and Thomas.**

" **Cousin Tommy! Dalia! Mama is dead." She choked as she hugged them and they hugged her back.**

" **That means you are the new Countess." Dalia said as she curtsy along with Thomas.**

" **No I'm not. I am not ready." She said serious and afraid.**

" **I will fail. I will fail the legacy so many centuries." She cried in fear as she looked at her cousin and best friend.**

" **No you won't be. You are lying to us and you will lie to the people of Yorkshire." Sara said and Felicity growled.**

" **You know a about lying, don't you?" Felicity hissed at Sara and Sara laughed as she disappeared.**

 **Then she walked over to the iron table where the real Sara and Oliver with Diggs were and she looked at her actual body.**

" **Well, Countess of Grantham, are you ready?" She asked herself.**

" **Of course you aren't. Neither was great grandma Cora was or were your mother. But you will be fine take a page from their books." Felicity said to herself as she kissed her temple and rubbed her head like a loving mother would.**

 **End of Felicity's head part:**

 _ **General POV**_

"Mama? Mama? Papa? Papa?" Felicity whispered in her sleep.

"Felicity?" Oliver run to her side and tried to nudge her and wake up.

"I am ready, mama, I won't disappoint you and papa." Felicity whispered and Oliver saw a tear run down her cheeks.

"Guys! She is crying!" Oliver exclaimed worried as Sara and Diggs run to her side.

Suddenly Felicity started coming to her senses when she opened her eyes and seated up as she wiped the tears in her cheeks.

"What happened?" She asked confused and everyone looked at her and Diggs handed her phone. She took her time reading the texts.

"What do they mean?" Oliver asked and Felicity sighed.

"Countess is a play and Queen is a magazine that critiques amateur theater and succession is the scene where reporters of that magazine and I took the first leading role after the first actor who was in the leading role dropped out. The phone call was telling me that and I fainted from excitement." Felicity lied easily and she looked at Sara and then she decided she wanted to go home.

"I want to go home, can you take me, Diggs?" Felicity asked nervous and Diggs nodded as they went upstairs along with Felicity who ignored the unconvinced looks of Sara and Oliver.

 _ **Felicity POV**_

We arrived at home Diggs asked me again what really happened.

I looked at him and tried to weight the chances of me telling him who I really was…can I trust him not to get the American media on me?

Of course I could!

But did I want to share it with one more person?

So far people in England are aware of who I am and surprisingly the US media haven't managed to get a whiff of my family drama and thanks to Uncle Noah's hacking and FBI's "willingness" to bury the trail.

And for that I was thankful.

But in those moments when I looked at Diggs I realized that he had enough drama and he didn't need mine.

And like that I smiled and said;

"There is nothing else to say. Thank you for the ride!" I said as I kissed his cheek faking to be cheery just for his sake.

I walked to my apartment and I bend down and took the suitcase and started feeling. I'm flying to London and then I'm taking the train to Yorkshire.

 _ **Time Skip:**_

I walked to the train station and took the train and then I walk the familiar road to Downton.

I opened the front door and walked in dragging her things as I watched the maids and stuff running around preparing the house for the ceremony that no one noticed me. I smiled at the last minute I'll ever be invisible after that night.

I waited for the opportunity to manage to cross the room to get to the stairs and up to my room. Once I managed to do that and I took a deep breath and opened my room I saw it clean and tidy and smiled thankful for the maid's hard work.

I put my suitcase on the chair I had designed for that and I opened it and took out some souvenirs for the stuff I had bought and my family. Then I went to my walk in closet and pulled the chair out of a pull up desk where my wrapping presents stationer was…yeah my hobby is to wrap presents and giving them away it's something that gives me pleasure and makes me feel less guilty for the fact that I was born in a privileged family.

I put some music in my phone and put headphones on and let the music of Nick Jonas, Robin Schulz - Right Now as I started wrapping and writing the cards with special messages for each individual.

I didn't realize that behind me stood my maid Rose Bates (she and her family has been by our side since my great grandpa's time) and she held a curling iron as a weapon. When I realized she was behind me we both screamed in surprise and shock but soon we started laughing.

"I'm sorry, Rosie! I didn't know you would come in." I apologized as I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"It's okay, Milady, it's just I saw stuff on the bed and the closet opened and I thought the worst case scenarios." Rose said thankful and she bowed her head and then looked at me.

"Okay but don't tell anyone that I'm back. We have one more hour before every guest and everyone arrives." I said to Rose and she nodded before she asked me if I needed her.

"No, I can dress myself, Rosie, I've been doing it since I was ten." I said smiling and she winced but nodded.

"No one likes what happened to you and the rest of the family." Rosie confessed and I smiled hugging her.

"I'm glad that all of you were safe too." I said to her and she squeezed me tighter.

It was true after the incident all the maids, nannies, butlers and other stuff members were put under protection program. Once the mess was cleaned up they were rehired and given their ids back.

Life resumed for most of them and for my parents except us…we took it really hard…it took us months to figure out how to be two different people, learn the etiquette and all that. It took me two summers and reading throughout the year to learn everything that I was supposed to be learning while I was raised.

In a different life.

I smiled as I waved bye to Rose and went back to wrapping presents and then I went to have a bath and then choose a gown.

I wore a toilet gown with deep blue and turquoise colors and triangle sleeves that looked like a fairy's dress. I loved it!

As I put on my white gloves I looked at myself in the mirror as I watched my curls and adjusted my tiara as I walked to my closet and took the shoes I had chosen and wore them. I had to try them on to see if I had time to correct any outfit mistakes since I had enough hours before the party. Just then I heard my door open and I popped my head out and saw it was Thomas and Dalia.

"Hey guys!" I said smiling but then I saw both of them curtsy and it hit me….i was equal rang to Thomas now yet he had to curtsy in my presence and so had Dalia because I was outranging her…

"Guys, we are not in public you don't have to curtsy." I told them smiling as I walked out of my closet and Dalia gasped in amazement as she covered her mouth.

"You look like a princess fairy!" She said in awe.

"Thank you, Lia." I said smiling then Thea walked inside and she had the same reaction as for Thomas he was looking through my phone when suddenly he snapped a picture of my talking to my best friends and then one of me smiling at him.

"Tommy what do you say about her dress?" Thea asked smirking and he sighed.

"Too much blue but they make your eyes pop. As for the dress it's great shape perfect for this occasion." Thomas said smiling and then hugged me.

"You look beautiful! Why you don't answer Oliver's and Sara's calls?" Thomas asked/whispered in my ear as he hugged me.

"Because I'm busy." I whispered back but I knew that if I walked down the stairs that I won't be allowed to be Felicity Smoak again. It made all so final. Yet I wanted to see what that life will bring me…what new challenges while at the same time I hoped I get some sort of idea of how to keep the Felicity life…even in secret from everyone.

But the other part of me knew it would be impossible.

Oliver needed support 24/7 and so did the job of being Countess.

Where did I get myself into…

I got my mind off those thoughts since I spent the rest of my morning trying on the scheduled outfits for the party. First one was a long black fitting gown and my tiara with my hair up in an elegant bun and black gloves. The second one was a golden puffy dress inspired by the Mod fashion in the early 1950s and I would wear it for the dinner part of the party. Then when the coronation will take place I'll change for the third and last time to my gown.

Once everything was ready, seven hours later the party was on full swing and I walked down the stairs looking at my dad at the end of the staircase.

"You look beautiful, my dear!" My dad said as I had him and I then he took my arm and we walked towards our guests.

"Thank you, dad." I said smiling. I missed my mum, regularly she would have been by my dad's side and all of us would walk towards our guests.

I chit chatted and accepted condolences all night but at the same time I had great time with family, friends and of course the Queen.

At that moment I couldn't fathom what Oliver and Team Arrow might think of me.

 _ **General POV**_

Oliver and Sara with Diggs were panicking trying to contact Felicity but they couldn't. Oliver had went by her house the next day to pick her up for work and she wasn't answering her phone.

Roy on the other hand held his phone in his hand as he watched Diggs and Oliver freaking out. Sara noticed his expression and she walked closer to him.

"Do you know something, Roy?" Sara asked him suspiciously and Roy gulped in fear.

"Well it was after the Undertaking when Felicity was hurt and she was recovering some uncles and aunts of hers were visiting and they were fighting and Thea acted very…noble-like and then when I was about to walk inside to see what was going on I heard something unbelievable I was lucky enough to have my phone to record it." Roy said as he opened his phone and searched the recordings he had of them.

Once he found them he pressed play and everyone in the Foundry gathered around the phone to listen in.

 _ **Recordings:**_

" _ **My dear you have to think of the line of succession! You have to stop putting yourself in harm's way, both you and Thomas, almost died! The future heirs of Scotland's and England's! You are not staying another minute in US! You are returning back home and you take over, you as Countess of Grantham and Thomas as Earl of Mayfield and once that is settled you must found spouses!" A female voice said to someone and it had British accent.**_

" _ **Your aunt is right, Felicity! You are not just Felicity anymore, you have a duty and as far as I know it's pretty important. Besides, you could have died! And don't get me started on Thomas." Thea's voice was heard speaking angrily.**_

" _ **Lord Thomas, young miss!" The same British female voice scolded Thea who chuckled.**_

" _ **Right, your ladyship, I'm sorry." Thea apologized and the sound of a door closing marked that someone walked in or out of the room.**_

" _ **I know what my duties are! But I have siblings who can take over if something happens to me!" Felicity's voice was heard and it had an unfamiliar British accent in her voice and she had a tone like she was pointing out the obvious then it was heard a laughter in a humorless manner.**_

" _ **Yes, with one in Afghanistan getting shot at and the other in secret mission God knows where! All of you three, chose such dangerous profession that if you were back in England you would have been forbidden from choosing!" A male voice said with British accent and in an angry tone as another door closed down.**_

" _ **We wouldn't have been exposed to such jobs if assassins hadn't tried to kill us, Uncle Connor!" Felicity's voice was heard again but yelling angrily after the male**_

" _ **Don't you think I don't know! I remember clear as day how in the dead of night we sent all of you away! Into the unknown! Your mothers' and fathers' cried and worried for you for a decade and half! I worried for my own children, nieces and nephews for a decade and half! I couldn't sleep a wink in the nights! My dear, Clementine, when you take the title you have to protect the line of succession that is lesson number one. And if the succession is linked to your own physical health then it's priority!" The male voice yelled and the listener could understand the pain in his tone and words.**_

" _ **Sacrifice is lesson number two, Uncle Connor." Felicity's British accent was heard and you could tell that she was crying by now.**_

 _ **End of Recording:**_

Team Arrow stood gaping at the recording and they looked at Roy and then back at the phone.

"I'm sorry I kept it this long I didn't know what to believe or say. But Thea knows." Roy said with an apologetic tone and you could see the wheels turning in everyone's minds as Diggs rushed to the computer and searched the name Clementine and Brittan.

In that moment nothing came up nothing at all which confused Team Arrow. After three times of them typing similar words hoping for results but got none.

Then Oliver decided to ask Amanda Waller if her contacts knew anything about Felicity's past he hadn't be able to find when he was doing his homework on her.

Amanda knew nothing which confused him even more.

As for Amanda Waller she knew enough but didn't say anything to Oliver Queen because Felicity Smoak had asked her, begged her, not to since Amanda had figured it out and one moment when Felicity was walking alone in the corridors of ARGUS Amanda called her Clementine and she turned confused.

Then Felicity proceed to tell her everything and Amanda sympathized with her and what made Amanda respect Felicity even more was the fact that she hadn't begged for herself but her siblings and cousins who were either leading normal lives or fighting for the US overseas.

Amanda had decided to make good on her promise and keep her involvement a secret just because Felicity was a good woman.

So Team Arrow was left in the dark.

Will they get to learn the truth or not? Only time will tell.

 **Felicity POV**

I stared out of the library's windows as my family were enjoying the sunny day and my mind went towards two different directions;

One was thinking how my mum would think of all of this. Would she approve? Maybe disapprove something that my attention hadn't caught?

The other side was thinking about Oliver, would be a good idea to tell him and the team the truth? Since I won't be able to be at QC and in the Foundry AND here all at once, I will need to find a trustworthy person to fill my position.

"What are you thinking?" Thomas asked me from next to me which scared me because I hadn't realized he was even in the same room with me.

"If I should tell Oliver the truth or not and what mum would think of all of this." I said in worry and Thomas hugged me and I squeezed him tight.

"I say you tell him the truth. He hadn't done anything wrong, he kept you safe all this time, he deserves the truth." Another voice was heard from the entrance of the library and I saw my sister Marcella stood there with her hands holding her six months pregnant belly and she walked towards us.

"How did you find out?" I asked afraid, someone else had uncovered Oliver's secret! I felt guilty that I might have caused that.

"Ella used her FBI clearance and searching into him after the Undertaking. We were worried for both of you." Marcella said with a soft smile as she walked towards us.

Ella was the one who had taken mum's death the hardest and she was sleeping at the moment other than that she was the strongest out of the three of us. We were four girls one boy but Isadora and Andrew were young, yes they understood what was going on around them but seemed to hold their thoughts between each other and not sharing it with us.

Which was okay but I felt very distant from them in comparison with Marcella and Ella.

I wished I had a similar relationship with them but I guess I can't have the pie whole and the dog fed as they say…

In that moment I had realized that I needed to choose.

And I had an idea.

 _ **Oh! The cliffhanger! Hahahaha!**_

 _ **I'm aware that people in the Arrowverse some like Felicity and others don't and i respect that but know that everyone has flaws but remember; hate the character love the actor/actress!**_

 _ **Now, what do you think of this story? Did you like it? What do you think will happen next?**_

 _ **I know people never...well almost never leave comments on my stories but please guys i really want to know your thoughts i can't guess unfortunately...**_

 _ **Anyways, have a great week everyone!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_

 _ **: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani/Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Sarahsh: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Quora: Vasiliki Talachani**_

 _ **Gravatar: Daydreamer**_

 _ **Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699**_

 _ **Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_


End file.
